


For the Summer

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Maki and Miu watch the sun go down.





	For the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted entirely on mobile so please forgive any mistakes!

Hot summer air hangs around them, piercing their skin. Sweat rolls down Maki’s cheek as she leans back on the rooftop.

Beside her, Miu takes a sip of her drink. Her girlfriend doesn't seem quite as bothered by the heat as she is, but she's also less prone to heatstroke.

The sun’s going down in a few, though. So they should be fine.

Miu says, “It's fucking gorgeous.”

Maki nods, twirling a strand of still damp hair around her finger. They've been out of the lake for hours now, but it still hasn't dried. Maki supposes that's her own fault for not cutting it.

“I don't think I've ever seen it look like this,” Miu admits, half rambling, “Like, I'm up here all the damn time, but…”

Maki says quietly, “Maybe it's because we’re here to see it together.”

Miu flushes, “Y-You're a fucking sap.”

“And you're not?” Maki replies, slipping her sweaty fingers into Miu’s.

They sit close together, watching the golden orange sun bleed into the ocean, until only the inky night sky remains.

As the temperature drops, Maki scoots closer to Miu, so that they can share body heat.

It's nice like this, it's safe. Maki rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, not wanting to let her go.

Summer won't last forever, and neither will the peace that's fallen over their lives.

But maybe just for now, she can cling to the girl who changed her life, and pretend that all is right in the world.


End file.
